Adult Woman
Adult Woman (大人の女, Oonano Onna), also known as Yokohama Junko (横浜の純子, Yokohamano Zyunko) is a character fusion from the manga series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. She is the only other female fusion besides Denbo and is also the last major fusion of the original series (other than Torpedo Girbo.) Background Means of Fusion Shigeki X, a powerful Hair Kingdom general, traps Bo-bobo, Beauty, and Don Patch in an X-shaped dimension where they should have been killed from absorbing the power of the "X". Somehow, Bo-bobo and Don Patch not only turn the "X" dimension into an "O" dimension, they choose to fuse inside it as well. Due to the rare special circumstances of the fusion such as being trapped in a strange extra-dimensional space, it creates neither BoboPatch nor PatchBobo but someone more powerful...and completely different... Just like the other fusions, Adult Woman can last for only one minute. Appearance Adult Woman is not like the other fusions. She does not wear any armor, and she doesn't take her opponents very seriously (in fact she calls them childish!). Instead, she is a long dark haired mature woman, presumably in her twenties or thirties, in a black cocktail dress. She also carries with her a purse that holds some of her battle gear such as lipstick and a scarf! Personality An extremely confident female, she understands the extent of her power and does worry about overdoing it against her "child opponents". But, she does believe that maturity and "being an adult" is the key to power and victory. Apparently, she does seem to be friends with Torpedo Girl due to their time together in "Adult Woman World" and even appeared in magazines together! Unlike Bo-bobo and Don Patch (the two that fused in order to make her) she fully respects her allies, but like Bo-bobo, causes bodily harm towards Tokoro Tennosuke. Despite being such a serious and calm person, Adult Woman often uses Hajikelist actions during her fight with Goisu and Shigeki X. Attacks * OTONA: Taking out a small lipstick vial, Junko uses it as a weapon, making it grow to an immense size before throwing it at her target (Note: The kanji of "OTONA" (女豹) end up being translated as "Lady Panther"). * Scarf Flash OTONA: Junko flips a scarf upwards, with the power to instantly break internal bones. * Otona no Hanage Shinken (Fist of Adult Nose Hair): A variation of Bo-bobo's Hanage Shinken, Junko's technique takes a more adult turn at various attacks that reflect her power...and her maturity. * Adult Stair Case: Creating a long staircase surrounded by strange faces, it allows anyone that climbs them to "become an adult" (though in Tennosuke's case, he becomes a business owner). The staircase also purifies the body from certain attacks (such as Beauty's Shigeki" infection) by making them a little more adult. * OTONA²: An immense whirlwind filled with salarymen is created, forcing anyone trapped inside to be carried away by them. * Adult Drop: Junko's most powerful attack: latching herself on top of her opponent, she spins while flying upwards, perfectly aligning herself to her defeated opponent so both are in the kanji for "Otona"(大人). Other Status *'Appearances': ** Manga appearance: Chapter 220 Category:Fusion characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Bobobo Characters